Ella, la manzana de la discordia
by juliecbp
Summary: Ella lo trajo de vuelta , ella engaño a todos, ella deshizo el castigo impuesto por Marcel ya hacia muchos años ella le dio una oportunidad cuando todos lo olvidaron y por ella haría cualquier cosa incluso olvidar su promesa más antigua "always & forever" Este es mi primer fic, espero que les guste :)
1. Chapter 1: El despertar

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="865a31059a6b4a23136353eb0684ad4e" En la oscuridad he pasado en el más intenso dolor, el que le causé a todos a Marcel, Rebekah, Elijah a toda mi familia lo he sentido en carne propia, lo peor del sacrificio que yo mismo decidí aceptar para salvar a los que amo es la espera, han pasado años lo sé pero aún no se cuantos el tiempo pasa demasiado lento y solo soy yo y mis pensamientos espero que pronto puedan sacarme de aquí./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6a706a666470d66192c2e81f078e779b"Una luz! Entra en mis ojos cómo si fuera una hoguera, después de tanto tiempo, me quema aunque estoy tan débil que ningún sonido sale de mi disecado cuerpo, mis ojos se acostumbran y uno a uno los ladrillos que cubrían mi prisión empiezan a removerse, lentamente levanto la vista para ver a una completa desconocida que solo continua quitando uno a uno los bloques que me aprisionaban./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="31a0d122e1347874b29554f7cf27d3d8"Cuando finalmente remueve el último bloque me mira recita un hechizo y toca mi rostro con una ternura desconocida y recita un nuevo hechizo me saca y me tiende en el piso mientras vuelve a poner uno a uno los bloques en lo que era mi prisión la sella y de nuevo todo se vuelve oscuro./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p 


	2. Chapter 2: En silencio

Despierto de nuevo sin sentir ninguna opresión en mi pecho, estoy en una cama me miro y automáticamente mi mano se dirige a mi pecho no hay rastro de la daga que me confinó a la oscuridad durante tanto tiempo, miro a mi alrededor pero solo veo muebles ni rastro de la joven que me salvó, ¿la enviaría Elijah o Rebekah? Moría de ganas de ver a Hope ¿cómo se vería mi princesa?, ¿cuanto tiempo habrá pasado?, aún estoy débil tanto que no me he podido levantar en ese momento ella entra con ropa y una bolsa de sangre y deposita ambas en una silla mientras me mira fijamente.

Algo me inhibe de musitar palabra, es una niña pero en sus ojos se ve el peso de cientos de años y la sabiduría de una anciana, me mira detenidamente y camina hacia mi, se sienta en la cama y de nuevo acaricia mi rostro.

-¿Me escuchas Klaus?

Asiento y sigo sin decir nada.

-Debes descansar, reponer energías y reparar el daño que esa daga hizo en ti durante tantos años .

Quiero preguntarle pero su mirada no admite interrupción alguna.

-En ese momento estarás listo para escuchar, por ahora guarda silencio, aliméntate y descansa, volveré mañana.

Toma la bolsa de sangre y vuelve a la cama la abre y antes de entregármela me besa dulcemente da la vuelta y se va.

¿Quien es ella? ¿porque ninguno de mis hermanos ha venido? Tal vez están esperando a que me reponga así que haré lo que ella me dice, no se porque pero me siento impulsado a obedecer sin cuestionar todo lo que ella me pida.

Pasan días estoy seguro de ello, sigo sin hablar pero me siento más fuerte todos los dias ella viene, me deja sangre y se va, no ha vuelto a besarme pero veo que me observa no logro identificar con que propósito pero quiere que me recupere y eso voy a hacer.


	3. Chapter 3: Dieciocho años

Han pasado meses, estoy completamente seguro y no me sentía tan fuerte y listo desde hace mucho tiempo, es momento de obtener respuestas he empezado a entrenarme y me siento preparado para ver de nuevo a mi familia.

-¿Klaus, estás listo? Vengo a contarte todo lo que necesitas saber, vas a escucharme y cuando termine yo te escucharé a ti.

La miré detenidamente, era muy bella y de repente sentí la necesidad de probar su sangre, me pregunté cual sería su sabor cómo se sentiría su pulso acelerado bajo mis colmillos.

-Han pasado 18 años desde que Marcel te apuñaló con ésta daga y desde que todos los originales se olvidaron de ti.

Sus palabras se sintieron como un helado cuchillo atravesando mi pecho, pero decidí seguir escuchando.

-Todo ha cambiado desde que tu desapareciste, y casi todo es cómo antes de que tu llegaras a la ciudad los vampiros mandan y las brujas y los lobos fueron desterrados del barrio francés muchos fueron asesinadosx y Marcel controla la ciudad junto con Elijah y mantienen a raya a las brujas y lobos con la bruja Freya y la traidora Hailey, hace años volvieron y...

Ella recito un hechizo y sentí las palabras salir cómo una corriente furiosa por mi boca

-¿Dieciocho años le tomó a Hailey hallar la cura para mis hermanos? ¿Ellos te enviaron?

-Nunca dije eso.

-Explícame entonces, mientras sentía que todo daba vueltas.

-Nadie me envío yo decidí buscarte y sacarte de allí, me tomó un buen tiempo pero lo logré. Tu familia volvió hace casi once años y todo se derrumbó, mi vida, mi familia, mi ciudad, Tu ciudad!

Su mirada se tornó oscura, hablaba con odio.

-Ellos te traicionaron y yo...

-¿Porque?

-Crecí escuchando historias del despiadado Niklaus Mikaelson, de cómo desangrabas tu camino hacía el poder de cómo un lobo era vampiro y subyugó a todos a sus pies, y cómo una niña dejó ver más que al monstruo al que todos temían, y te admiré profundamente, deseé conocerte y cuando supe lo que te hicieron supe que debía sacarte de allí y así lo hice.


End file.
